Axton Einar
Overview Axton is an Eastern Sergal by Birth but has lived in the North for most of his youth and idententifies as a Northern Sergal. He is nomadic by nature offering his protective services as a bodyguard protecting high level Sergal dignitaries and travelers who travel to and fro from the Gold Ring city. Compassionate yet stoic to a fault he has endured much and yet comes out of it still intact of both character and soul. Biography/ Military Life Axton was born somewhere in the Reono region sometime in the years after the conquest of General Rain and after the year 40 in the Rain calendar, his parents fled to the North during the collpase of the empire where he was then given to a family of Sergals who were incapable of having their own children. However many speculated that he might be a descendent of General Rain Silves or one of her advisors, no one could say for certain. Growing up in the North was hard for him, being larger then the other northern sergal children he was ridiculed and taunted, this led to many fights where one culminated to him earning a set of scars on his muzzle from his fights. However being larger in stature though he was able to help his community and would help defend the village from the deadly fauna. As he grew older Axton was taught that to be a soldier was the highest calling a Sergal could do, he was groomed to be a soldier as was customary for many Sergal children. At age 10 he was conscripted and joined the Shigu light infantry reconnisance batallion. He enjoyed his first assignment as a scout but because of his large stature (which is common among eastern Sergals) he was swiftly tranferred to a heavy armored unit. Which surprisingly he found more to his liking, he found that he relished in long drawn-out siege warfare and applying heavy weapons. his commanders took notice and would assign him to front-lne units where he would break fortifications and alllow the younger reconnisance sergals to infiltrate enemy lines. When he was in the army Axton was focused, disciplined and proud, until he was transferred back to a light reconnisance unit again. His new first line commanders took an instant disliking to him using completely disregarding his prior service and questioning his experience and abilities at every turn. They wore him down and broke him with training designed to destroy his morale and willingness to fight, however it had the opposite effect, as a result he became more savage and aggressive then his other peers and would frequently clash with his fellow soldiers in training assignmentsand with his superiors. When the opportunity came to support a siege batallion again out of spite the first thing his commanders did was have him excluded from the battle claiming that he would have been a liability to his fellow soldiers due to his aggressiveness and willingness to lash out at the enemy. Of course these allegations proved to false, while his unit was away at war he was given to the "Protection Force" units which were in essentially police. However because of his time spent with heavy siege companies Axton was able to apply some of his defensive training and weapon skills to his new unit. Again he excelled helping to stregthen the village defenses against the deadly fauna he grew up fighting against and again was decorated for his services. When his unit finally returned it didn't take long for his commanders to hear about his successes in the other unit, they ripped him from them and placed him directly under their headquarters staff to keep an eye on him. At every turn they would try to provoke him into a fight to try and prove that he was as violent and dangerous as they claimed he was, they got their wish several months later when they went after his family. The first thing they did was isolate him from his adoptive parents saying that the enviorment in which he was raised was an endagerment to his mental health and hazardous to his upbringing. This of course did not sit well with him and he lashed out against them, immediately he was arrested by the "Protection Focre" the same force and warrios he had served alongside with. None of them would even speak on his behalf or credit his character. He was thrown out of the Army and forgotten by almost everyone he served with. Appearances and Clothing Axton is roughly 6'5 and 180 pounds of lean muscle and strength, many who do not take the time to know him guess his age to be around to late 20's early 30s. His black, white and gray fur is more akin to the northern race of Sergals and abnormal to the Eastern typical earthen colors which has only fueled speculation of his lineage and his heritage. As well as his blue eyes which odddly enough change hue depending on his mood and light in a general area. When he is on the job or protecting dignitaries he surprisingly chooses to wear soft leather-like breeches and vest that are the trademark armor light recon batallion warriors. Rather than the heavily armored siege units that he was also assigned and more favored to, whether it was an act of defiance or simply more comfortable and flexiable to work with no one can say for sure but it does little to affect his every day job of doing bodyguard work. Personality and Behaviors To those that meet him at first glance he is defined as being very respectful but stoic to a fault, his military bearing and behavior had stuck with him even after his time in the military. He prefers to pass through areas quietly and qucikly, generally without notice. However when he is on the job or protecting someone he can be very direct, uncompromising and unforgiving to those who work with him, he has very little tolerance for ignorance or foolishness of others and tends to get annoyed by those he claims are slacking or otherwise unprofessional. This leads to many confrontations between him and other workers/guards who think he takes his jobs too seriously and make him somewhat of an outcast. However for those that get to know him, underneath that stoic appearance he is kind, light hearted, compassionate and even goofy at times. He loves the opportunity to teach younger Sergals of the experiences he has had in life and how they can learn to be better based on what he knows of the world, this has given him almost a father-like qualities. His few friends which are few and far in between know that Axton can be loyal if not overprotective at times. Though at all times he prefers to be seen as relaxed yet professional. For the most part he has kept his feelings to himself and rarely expresses them outside of his mind save for certain matriarchs and their daughters that have taken an affinity to him. Armrament and Tactics Axton naturally prefers sing heavy bladed weapons to fufill his needs and accomplish his duties as bodyguard but is just as capable with a bow where he can sit up high to observe movement and protect his clients from above. His leather armor that he wore as a scout in the reconnisance batallions gives him flexibilty and dexterity that would otherwise be limited if he worse heavy siege armor. He prefers to move fast and hit hard before an opponet has the chance to react or even dig into certain positions and become nearly impossible to dislodge, his stubborness being a quality rather than a boon. Category:Sergal Category:Character Category:Eastern Sergal Category:Northern Sergal Category:Male